It is common for a vehicle to have a seating arrangement that can be reconfigured according to the requirements of the occupants of the vehicle for any given journey. For example, a vehicle may be provided with seats that deploy from the body/floor of the vehicle if additional seating is required for a particular journey. However, the additional seat may restrict the amount of usable space in the passenger compartment of the vehicle when the seat is in a stowed position. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a vehicle with a seating arrangement that does not require a separate additional seat to be stowed and deployed from the body/floor of the vehicle if additional seating is required.
With the advent of semi-autonomous and fully-autonomous vehicles, it is desirable to be able to reconfigure a vehicle seating arrangement, for example by moving one or more of the seats to a different location within the vehicle. As such, the position to which a seat may be moved is generally dictated by the overall dimensions of the seat and/or the configuration of the vehicle. For example, where the occupants of a vehicle need to reconfigure the vehicle's seating arrangement, it may not be possible to move one or more of the seats to a desired location as a result of the dimensions of the seats themselves.